Parenting Class from Hellor is it?
by Nitamind
Summary: Dumbledore sends the seventh years out of school for three months into the muggle world. What happens when the partners are not friends? Hate or Love? Parenting Class
1. Partners?

Parenting Class from Hell…or is it

**Parenting Class from Hell…or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Harry Potter or his world. I'm just a freaky fan that uses it.**

**Hermione was sitting in the library reading, she had been there from since lunch. "Hermione! Did you hear the news?" Harry asked sitting down at the table with her.**

**Ron sat beside him. "Of course she didn't, she's been locked in hear." Ron laughed. "Ha, ha, not funny Ronald." Hermione laughed. **

"**You did miss something this time." Harry added. **

"**What did I miss?" Hermione asked. **

"**Remember that new class the Headmaster is making the seventh years do along with muggle studies?" Ron asked.**

"**Yea, what about it?" Hermione answered him.**

"**Well, our first assignment is posted up on the boards." Harry said. **

"**Well, what did it say??" Hermione asked excitedly.**

"**I don't know Harry, suddenly I forget it! Do you remember it?" Ron said pulling a blank face.**

"**Really? That's funny because I forget it to." Harry said making the same face. "Well, I guess we'll be going then, seeing as we can't remember." Ron said starting to stand up.**

"**Awwww, come on guys! What did it sayyy?" Hermione wined.**

**Ron laughed, "All right, all right, I remember. There pairing us all up, giving us houses and a kid, and sticking us in the muggle world for three months." Ron said quickly.**

"**That's cool, anything he left out Harry?" Hermione asked smiling.**

"**Of course,' Harry laughed, 'all the muggle born students are being paired up with the purebloods, so one of them is familiar with the muggle world. Headmaster Dumbledore has everyone's parent's permission, and he'll tell us are partners after supper tonight. We leave tomorrow, spend one week alone with our partners before our kid comes, then we get a five year old." Harry explained more fully. **

"**This is a great idea, especially for the people that don't spend time in the muggle world. Not that Malfoy will appreciate it." Hermione said, "We should go to supper." She added.**

"**Yea, we don't want to be late for this one." Harry said standing up for real this time.**

"**Yea!" Ron agreed. **

"**Ron you just want the food!" Hermione laughed.**

"**Well, yea, but I want to know who I'm paired with too." He said laughing. Hermione Harry and Ron walked out of the library and into the Great Hall still talking about the class and who they might be put with. **


	2. After Supper

"Attention seventh year students

"Attention seventh year students!' every one stopped talking and looked to the head table, 'thank you; now let's get down to business. Professor Snape, if you will please?" The headmaster asked.

"Of course Headmaster.' Professor Snape said stepping forward, "The Headmaster put me in charge of pairing everyone up. Pay Attention! I will only say this once."

And he started down the list. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat waiting for there names to be called; finally towards the end of the list they were finally called.

"Ron Weasley and Hanna Allbot (does anyone know the spelling?), Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy."

The Gryffindor table erupted with noise, "You can't leave her with him!" Dean bellowed. "YEA!" many people agreed.

Surprisingly it was Hermione herself who put a stop to it, "BOYS! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she said.

"Now, if we may continue? Great, we will all meet hear at eight tomorrow morning, don't be late. Hermione and Draco please stay behind. You are dismisses!" He added. Everyone filed out rather quickly shooting glances and some glares at both Hermione and Malfoy.

"Now,' Dumbledore began, 'It was my idea to put you together, not Professor Snapes.' Snape snorted, 'and I would like to explain. Mrs. Granger is probably one of the only students that could live in the muggle world with no trouble at all. Yes, I know there are other muggle borns, but they are all too dependent on magic already.' Dumbledore explained at Hermione's look. "Plus, I know that you have been keeping up with the muggle culture as well. Draco, you are going to have the hardest time, considering you have never been in the muggle world before."

"I understand,' Hermione started, 'pair us up and hope that we somehow balance each other or something."

Dumbledore smiled, "Right Mrs. Granger. Hopefully you two will be able to put aside your differences and help each other, if only for this trip."

"Yes, sir." Hermione agreed and after a tense second Draco agreed as well.

"You both better be off to pack and then bed." Dumbledore said clearly dismissing them. They walked out of the great hall side by side and split up once they left without saying a word.

"Great I'm with him!" Went through Hermione's mind.

"Great I'm with her!" Went through Draco's mind.

Draco went strait down to the Slytherin dorms and into his room withies saying a word to anyone that tried to talk to him. He waved his want wand and all his clothes packed itself, then he crawled into his bed and dreamed of Hermione and a child.

Hermione went straight to her room as well and packed all her things. She went to bed and dreamed of a new house, Draco, and their child. Neither one of them knowing their actions mirrored on another, or that their dreams were the same.


	3. On the Plane

Thank you to everyone that commented, i live reading them. Im updaiting as fast as I can but finals are about to start so I can't update as fast as I would like to. Thanks! Nita

The next morning they all met in the great hall with their things shrunk to fit in their pockets

The next morning they all met in the great hall with their things shrunk to fit in their pockets. "Now,' Professor Dumbledore said, 'all your trunks will un-shrink when both you and your partner are holding them. As this is an assignment in the muggle world, you are not to use any magic. To ensure that you don't we will be holding onto your wands for you. Please give them to your head of house.' Dumbledore stopped to let them comply.

The muggle born and half bloods were the first to do so, but the purebloods were a bit slower, when every student was wandless Dumbledore continued, 'You will be port keying into a public washroom in an airport, from there you will take a plane to your new destination. Now everyone please get your tickets from your heads, don't loose them there important!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise.

"Everyone stand with their partner.'

Hermione slowly made her way over to Malfoy,

'and come get a portkey, they will activate in two minutes." Dumbledore pointed to a table holding at least 100 different small muggle toys. A lot of mad rushing around and everyone grabbed a portkey.

Suddenly Professor Snape started counting down "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one…" and they were all gone.

Hermione and Draco reappeared in a small bathroom. "Great now what do we do Granger?" Draco asked.

"We go and get on our plain." Hermione answered but she noticed that something was off with his voice.

"Come on." She said leading the way out of the bathroom.

"How do you know where were going?" Draco asked.

"It's on the ticket, Malfoy." Hermione answered. Finally they made it to there terminal and bored the plain. Once they were seated and the lady was telling everyone to do up there seat belts did Draco ask another question, 'What does this thing do Granger?"

"What? The plain? It flys us to where we are going." Hermione said as she did up her seat belt. Hermione smiled, taking off was the best part, the plain was just starting to take off when she glanced over at Draco. He was very pale and was gripping the seat so hard that his knuckles were white. "Malfoy? Malfoy look at me. Malfoy…Draco!' That seemed to snap him out of it a bit because he looked at her. "This part will be over in a minute, just look at me." Hermione said and that's just what he did. He looked at nothing other then her until the plane leveled out and he seemed to snap out of it. As he turned away from her, she could see him close himself off to her once again. She sighed; this would be a long flight.

Four bags of peanuts, two glasses of water, one trip to the bathroom, and four hours later the pilot came onto the speakers,

"We will be landing momentarily, please put on your seatbelts." Hermione did as she was told and glanced at Malfoy, he was slowly turning white again as the plain dipped forward. Without thinking about it Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, Draco turned to look at her but she was already turned away. They held hands until the plain landed and stopped moving. Draco let go of her hand and wiped it on the seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's go." She said standing up and leaving the plane. They walked towards the door of the airport.

"I guess we take a cab." Hermione muttered to herself.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A car, it's like the nightbus but for less people." Hermione explained. "Where are we?" Draco asked as they were walking.

"Were in New York. In the United States of America." Hermione said hoping Draco would recognize the name.

He didn't.

"I hope you know what your doing Granger." He said as they were getting into a cab.

"Where to?" The cabby asked.

"Hear please." Hermione said handing him a card with the address on it.

What do you think? Should Hermione keep trying to help Draco? Should he have a break down sometime soon in the muggle world??


	4. Welcome home

"Welcome home Malfoy." Hermione said after the cab pulled away, they were standing in front of a surprisingly cute little house.

"This is it? Are you sure, Granger? Its small." Draco said glancing at the paper Hermione had in her hand.

"Yes Malfoy, im sure—lets go inside and at least look at it before you pass judgement." Hermione started walking towards the house.

"Yea I guess…" Draco said trailing after her, when he got to the door Hermione was digging around in her bag looking for something.

"Did one of the professors give you a key, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"No… I assumed you would have it, you have everything else. Well that's just lovely, first day and we can't even get into the house. Are you sure you know what you're doing in the muggle world Granger?" Draco ranted starting to pace around the steps.

"Oh calm down Malfoy, your acting like a spoiled twit. I'm sure the key is around here somewhere…" Hermione snapped back at him and started looking for the key—she checked under the welcome mat and behind a potted plant that was next to the door. Then she looked into the mailbox, "Ha! See Malfoy—the key is right here as well as a note from the Headmaster it looks like." She handed him the key and started opening the letter.

Once Draco had opened the door and they were inside Hermione started to read the letter:

"Hermione and Draco,

There are three main parts to this assignment you should be aware of—learning the muggle word, family responsibilities, and your ability to work together.

You have two weeks to get settled before your 'child' will join you, you will be looking after a six year old girl that will have memories of your family growing up. It is important that you have a believable relationship when she joins you.

There is a separate list attached to this letter of tasks you will need to complete before the end of the assignment, some are family activated others are partner activities.

The school has provided you both with muggle credit cards linked to your own bank accounts, so you will have access to your money. We have also gifted ever couple with 25,000$ so you are not needing to spend all off your personal money on necessities.

Good luck with your assignment and a professor will be checking on you within the next two weeks,

Headmaster Dumbledore."

"What tasks are there?" Draco asked after she had finished reading.

"Grocery shopping, see a movie, go to the theater, plan a picnic, tour a museum…It looks like it's all things to get us to understand the muggle world better."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad I guess…" Draco supposed.

"No it won't be, you might actually like some of this stuff Malfoy." Hermione agreed.

"I guess we will find out." Draco answered, picking up his bag and heading farther into the house away from Hermione.


End file.
